Never Can Be
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: She was a Black. He was a Lestrange. He wanted her. She never did. One-sided Rudulphos/Andromeda.


Never Can Be

**Summary: **She was a Black. He was a Lestrange. He wanted her. She never did. One-sided Rudulphos/Andromeda.

* * *

><p>He never forgot when he saw her again. She used to be a pretty young girl with Bellatrix's beauty and Narcissa's grace but she was her own. She was witty, charming, serene and strikingly beautiful. Andromeda Black was the epitome of a pureblood Slytherin.<p>

"Congratulations Lord Lestrange," she greeted cooly during his name day of being named as the lord of his family after the death of his father. He was nineteen then, engaged to her elder sister, Bellatrix. She was then sixteen but she stood with refinement as opposed to her hot-headed sister.

"Thank you Andromeda," he returned the greeting, mesmerized at her deep blue eyes filled with intelligence. "Though it should be I who ought to be honored for one with your beauty to grace your presence with me."

The females he had said these were enamored and would become a mass of blubbering and/or blushing mess(with the exemption of Bellatrix for obvious reasons). Andromeda, however gave a small calculated coy smile which looked so natural in her attractive face.

"You are a charmer my lord," she said in a calm voice. Rodolphus found that she liked how she said my lord. She curtsied "I'll leave you with your fiancée."

That moment he wanted her to be his wife instead of power-hungry Bellatrix. He does not even want Narcissa for all her reputed beauty. The blonde girl was cold ice. Bellatrix was hot fire. Andromeda on the other hand was water.

Calm, serene and dignified .

Turbulent, dangerous vicious when needed.

His brother too lusted after her after several rejections. Rodolphus breathed a sigh of relief on that. He would call off his engagement with Bellatrix and would woo Andromeda. She was everything he wanted. She was everything Bellatrix was not.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Damn that mudblood! What did she even see in that disgusting thing!" Rabastan fumed, throwing spells in his anger.

"What got you now?" He growled at his younger brother. He was about to go to the Blacks to explain he wanted Andromeda and not Bellatrix. But as the head of his family, he had to make sure his brother would not do anything stupid.

"That blasted Hufflepuff-Ted Tonks! Did you know he eloped with my Andy?"

His breath stopped and his heart beated faster.

"Come again?"

"Andromeda Black was blasted out of her family line for eloping with a mudblood Hufflepuff!" Rabastan was angry. He had been in love with her ever since they were children and to know that she fell in love with a common mudblood was maddening. He was sure that Ted Tonks did something to her.

Privately, Rodolphus agreed

The next time he saw her, he was already married to Bellatrix. Lovely but fiery Bella was an excellent wife for a Deatheater. They both hated mudbloods with passion which intensified when Andromeda married a mudblood. Rabastian joined only because he still lusted after the dark haired witch. Evident was on how Rudolphos's younger brother keeps raping victims who bore resemblance to Andromeda. Fucking them until they scream hoarse and beg for mercy. Rabastan would almost stop, thinking about Andromeda then would remember it was a mudblood underneath him. He would cast the killing curse.

Rodolphus know this because he had done the same.

Andromeda Tonks wore cheap garments but she was more beautiful than he remembered. She was practically glowing. She stopped wearing her Slytherin mask but she still held herself poised as opposed to her rather clumsy child.

Nymphadora Tonks… a name much more suited for Andromeda actually.

"Fancy meeting you here Andromeda… or is it Mrs. Tonks now?" Rodolphus greeted though he added venom on her new surname. It was a dull name for her in his opinion. She was more suited as Andromeda Lestrange.

"Lord Lestrange," she greeted in a neutral tone as her Slytherin facade came to her, shielding away her daughter from his sight. Rodolphus had almost smirked at that. He was not interested on the half-blood child who inherited her father's looks and clumsiness. It was a shame that Nymphadora Tonks did not inherit anything from her mother save for her aristocratic cheekbones.

"I apologize but… I am not at all pleased to see you."

_When did she start speaking like a Gryffindor?_ Rodolphus asked himself though he still liked that Andromeda has a spunk. He had heard of course of her temper from Bellatrix but he never experienced it. Though he reasoned that she was a mother now. She would be overprotective of her child.

"That is unfortunate," he was truthful now "I have to say you have grown lovelier last time I met you. Motherhood suits you."

_And it is a shame you're not mine. That child you hold could have been my daughter._

"Thank you," she relaxed, her eyes dancing in pride as she held her daughter. "Nymphadora is a good child."

"Mom, don't call me Nymphadora!" the child complained.

"It is a nice name, young Nymphadora," He commented nonchalantly just so to spite the child. The Tonks child reddened as had her hair.

_How ironic that the half-blood is a metamorphmagus which the Blacks treasured but none of them got for centuries… even Andromeda did not have it._

"Farewell then to you, Andromeda," she took her hands and kissed it. It was still soft as he remembered.

"Farewell Lord Lestrange."

Rodolphus nodded in acknowledgement and left, still wishing that she would call him my lord even for a while.

That was the last they saw each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am simply twisting pairings!


End file.
